


Smile

by Babysuyii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I dont wanna say too much, Trauma, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babysuyii/pseuds/Babysuyii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit goes down </p>
<p>[Thank my editor for this story! http://kawaiitrainwreck.tumblr.com/ ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

_Five months ago. 6:34 pm. 30 minutes before the incident._

“Come on, My Lady. There isn't any more Papillion, we caught him and he’s gone! I don't know why you insist on not telling me who you are!” 

Chat had called from behind Ladybug. Ladybug was running across the top of a house, before she quickly took the yoyo around her waist out, and extended it to the chimney in front of the two. The yoyo wire wrapped its way around, and she flew forward. Landing safely, she turned around and put her hands on her hips. 

“Chat, I’ve told you why. It's to protect our families, and our friends. I'm sure you have those?”

He rolled his eyes before pulling his staff out and valuing himself across the gap.

“Come on, we have a patrol to finish.” Ladybug called behind her, running and jumping off the end of the roof. Chat followed and smiled at the superheroine in front of him. He knew he would get who she was out of her eventually. 

_Five months ago. 6:40 pm. 24 minutes before the incident._

“What do you mean, we are going to go in there?”

“I didn’t mutter, let’s go! I have a plan.” 

“L-Ladybug, we can’t!” 

“You don’t have to. I will do this myself then; I can’t let these people get hurt.”

Ladybug ran into the building,and Chat cussed under his breath and followed her in. She smiled and pressed him against the wall. He heard the police pull up, and he heard one man call to his team- Swat -that this was a hostage situation after all. Something in his gut told him they didn't need to be here because they weren’t bulletproof; far from it. He could count how many grazes he had from guns being shot at him, but those had been only one person, and Ladybug was there to save him. Her good luck was a blessing. But these men, they were professionals. Their guns could fire so much faster than the two of them could dodge.

 

Chat felt the hand leave his chest, and he turned to Ladybug. She motioned for him to follow and he did. Chat watched their backs while Ladybug lead them through the building. The feeling in his stomach traveled through his body, and he felt something. He knew what it was- it was pure fear. He was terrified. He should've grabbed Ladybug and taken her out of that place. The police could've handled it, they had guns to rival these men’s and bulletproof armor. The two of them only had fitting costumes, a bostaff and a yoyo. But he kept going, and he kept following Ladybug. 

_Five months ago: 6:56pm. The incident._

Ladybug had knocked out two of the seven men, while Chat had gotten three. The hostages had been ushered out, and they were safe. They could have left. Chat and Ladybug should have left. Ladybug motioned to Chat to run out as a distraction so he did. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his leg- he had been shot- but he kept going. Plagg could numb his pain until after they had gotten out of transformation. He was going to have to cover that up somehow. Chat had extended his pole and knocked one of the men out. Ladybug ran up behind him, shouting. He turned around and his eyes widened. There was a gun aimed at him. He heard the trigger go off, and he was prepared for the bullet to hit him. But it never came.

He opened his eyes up and Ladybug was on the ground. Crimson liquid poured from her, but he couldn't see where the bullet had entered. He felt the numbness in his leg go away. His eyes began to water and he ran at the man, who fired frantically at him. Chat dodged them as best he could with an injured leg, then jumped on the man and began punching him. Chat’s arms got heavy the more he punched but he kept going. Chat was sweating and bleeding, but he didn't care. The only thing that stopped Chat was the soft sound of Ladybug behind him. Her voice was hoarse, and it sounded choppy. Chat climbed off of the man and made his way over to Ladybug. He tried gently picking her up and heard her whimper, so he stopped and soon her transformation dropped, and he shut his eyes. 

“D-Don't worry m-my lady I-I won't look..I-I can, I will get you to safety.”

Ladybug gripped at his arm and began crying, begging him not to take her out. She shouted and begged him to help her, but he didn't want to hear anymore. He wanted this to all be a bad dream, a sick joke that someone was playing on him. She touched his face and then clawed at it, writhing in pain and agony. He opened his eyes to see her laying there. Marinette Dupain-Cheng with her clothes bloody, her face pale, and she was sweating. She smiled at him softly.

“Let me, l-let me see who you are kitty.”

He nodded. The tears rolled down his cheeks at a rapid pace as his transformation dropped. He heard her laugh weakly as he looked down to see her tears flowing just as fast. 

“I love you M-My Lady, p-please don't, don't leave me. Let me- let me, take you to the ambulance.”

She shook her head, then nodded weakly and he stood up, then stumbled after remembering the wound in his own leg. He ignored the pain and continued on this way out. Tikki, the kwami, who Adrien didn’t notice, but who soon introduced herself, held onto Marinette’s cheek, while Plagg simply watched on. Adrien made his way out of the building and was quickly surrounded by men and women. Paramedics took Marinette and began trying to keep her alive. Adrien was being questioned, due to the fact that he was bloody and tired. He answered all of the questions with the truth. Who he was: Adrien Agreste. Why was he in the building: he was Chat Noir. What was his proof? Plagg shot out and they did a quick transformation, then they quickly went back to normal. Who was the girl: Ladybug. What happened: she got shot. 

Adrien fell over, only to be caught by one of the men questioning him. Another paramedic soon arrived and treated Adrien. His wound was clean and only required a few stitches. Marinette’s ambulance had driven away and Adrien asked if he could follow. He was allowed to, so he did. He made his way into a police car and was escorted to the hospital, where he sat outside Marinette’s room.

Family and friends were notified, and made their way to the hospital. Her parents were first to arrive, then Alya and Nino, and Adrien’s father even came to see if he was okay. 

_Five Months Ago. 7:16 pm._

Doctors came out to tell them that Marinette was in a medically induced coma. The bullet had entered dangerously close to her heart, and it was the only way to keep her alive. Adrien only sat, as the people around him began weeping. His father, who sat next to him, put a hand on his back. Everyone in the room knows what happened. They know that Adrien is Chat Noir; that Marinette was- _IS_ Ladybug.

_‘Was alive’_ were the words they were using. She was barely hanging on. Marinette, Ladybug, the most beautiful, the bravest, the strongest, the most talented woman he had the _honor_ of knowing was barely hanging onto life. She was so young. Only 20, her entire life, was laid out in front of her and he had let her throw it away. He let her throw her fucking life away over this. He knew they didn't have to be there, he knew that the police could have handled it. That feeling in the pit of his stomach rose and stopped at his throat. The lump made is hard for him to breathe. His world had just collapsed. He loved her, this wonderful girl, and he let her throw her future away, because he was too weak. 

The doctors explained that there was a chance of her coming out of it, and recovering and living the rest of her life. Her parents wanted to take that chance. They wanted to take whatever they could get. Adrien choked out an apology, before his hand had placed it over his mouth. The lump had gotten bigger and his voice had been lost to him again. His stomach turned. He felt so sick he wanted to cry. He wanted to shout; he wanted to go back and change it. But he knew he couldn't. Marinette’s parents assured him that there was nothing he could have done. They knew Marinette, how stubborn she was, how set in her ways she was on making this world, how she made this city a better place, and they wished they had known she was ladybug. They wished they could've have set rules for her, but they couldn't. He bawled the fist that sat on his stomach up. 

“I could have saved her, I could, but I didn't. I could have made her come back, I should have convinced her that it was a horrible idea. I should have listened to my gut, but I didn't and I am so sorry. I am so so sorry Mr and Mrs Dupain. I'm so sorry..” 

Adrien’s voice had lost its gusto at the last sorry, and the lump returned. He felt the tip of his nose tingle and his eyes water. The first tears fell and he closed his eyes, but all he could see was the sight of Marinette, bloody and weeping and begging him to help her and he lost it. He fell to the floor from the chair he was sitting in and sobbed, the only thing he could say was apologies.

_**“I’m- I’m so sorry...Marinette, I’m sorry I should have saved you I’m sorry, please forgive me, Marinette, Marinette, I’m so sorry please..!”** _

The people around him just let him sob. His father got to his knees, and pulled the boy to his chest, saying ‘ssshh’ in a hushed tone, while rocking back and forth with the broken boy.

_Now. 8:10 am._

Adrien woke up like any other day. He took a shower, he ate, he went to school, talked to Nino, talked to Alya, took care of Tikki and Plagg, who had grown quite used to not being confined all the time. After everything, the two kwami’s became familiar to everyone in the class that Adrien and Marinette once shared. He went about his life after school, practiced fencing, piano, Chinese, and then went to the hospital. 

_6:20 pm_

Adrien smiled at the lady at the reception, who only smile back softly and nodded at him. He made his way to the room where Marinette stayed and smiled at her. Adrien went to the desk and replaced the flowers in the pot. Today they had been pink tulips. Adrien had walked over to Marinette and kissed her on her forehead, before pulling a chair up and telling her about his day. He told her about Nino, how he finally got the guts to propose to Alya after all these years, how Chloe started a fund to keep Marinette’s parents financially stable and to keep Marinette in the hospital. He talked about how much he missed her blue eyes, how he missed her witty remarks, how much he would give to hear her laugh one more time. 

_8:20 pm_

Visiting hours had ended over twenty minutes ago but the staff knew Adrien would need some extra time; he always did. Adrien kissed Marinette’s forehead one more time before turning around to leave. He grabbed his things and looked around to make sure he didn't forget anything. Adrien gave her one last look before turning the light off and closing the door.

_8:21 pm._

Marinette smiles as the door shut softly. The monitor keeps a steady beat, spiking slightly when her finger moves.


End file.
